Hasta que te conocí
by Prowlgirl
Summary: Falcón Graves evitaba a dos tipos de personas: los que engañan y los que solo se interesan en frivolidades. Era una lástima que ahora trabajaba para Mark Beaks, quien podía considerarse una fusión perfecta de ambos tipos. ADVERTENCIA: GravesBeaks (Falcon Graves/Mark Beaks) y posiblemente CrackBeaks (Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Mark Beaks).


**Disclaimer:** antes que nada, ninguno de los personajes de DuckTales 2017/Patoaventuras 2017 me pertenecen, yo sólo deje volar mi imaginación y la plasme en esta historia.

Se conservaron los nombres de los personajes en inglés porque en el evento donde subí esta historia, la mayoría los conoce por su nombre original, tal vez los cambie a las versiones en español que conozco más adelante.

 **Hasta que te conocí**

 **Capítulo 1: Secreto**

Existían dos tipos de personas a las que Falcon Graves detestaba en este plano existencial: las mentirosas y las frívolas. Muy pocos le había engañado y salido ilesos en el proceso, sus clientes más antiguos lo sabían, por lo que evitaban hacer algo que pudiese despertar su cólera; la transparencia al tratar con el halcón era lo primero, pues aunque el trabajo de Graves era ilegal, él jamás actuaba bajo el subsuelo, siempre entraba por la puerta grande con su elegante traje hecho a la medida y tras una formal presentación con el motivo de su visita, entraba en acción, sin engaños, todo se desarrollaba cara a cara, sin ningún golpe por la espalda. En cuanto a la gente frívola, incapaz de darle seriedad a las cosas, Falcon solía rechazar los trabajos que implicaban tener que tratar con este tipo de individuos en especial, sin importar que fueran empleadores o posibles víctimas de los mismos; la simple idea de tener que convivir con seres superficiales que preferían la diversión al trabajo duro era algo que le hacía arder las entrañas.

Si el tratar con cualquiera de los tipos de personas ponía a prueba su paciencia, la combinación de ambos en una sola entidad lograba que su nivel de tolerancia pasara de escaso a nulo en cuestión de segundos. ¿Por qué actualmente trabajaba para una persona que fusionaba ambas cosas a la perfección? Oh sí, fue por el jugoso sueldo y las prestaciones que Mark Beaks le ofreció en su momento o al menos eso es lo que él se repetía todos los días. Fuera como fuera ahora estaba atrapado con el fundador de Waddle, el cual sin quererlo realmente, siempre encontraba nuevas formas para llevar al límite su entereza. La más actual estaba relacionada con la Convención de Tecnología e Innovación del año en curso con sede en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Mientras Mark estuviera en sus conferencias sobre los nuevos proyectos de la compañía, Falcon haría rondas por el lugar para conocer a los posibles competidores de Waddle y en su momento adueñarse de lo que les pareciera más prometedor para ser «mejorado» en un futuro cercano.

¿Cuál era el problema con esto? Realmente ninguno relacionado con sus labores, el trabajo era trabajo y él lo aceptada, el disgusto de Graves surgió cuando el loro gris estuvo acosándolo constantemente para fueran a la playa privada del hotel un mes antes del evento con el pretexto de familiarizarse con el lugar. Fue una tortuosa semana de constante persecución y cientos de mensajes de texto y voz en su teléfono móvil lo que termino convenciendo al halcón de aceptar, todo con tal que la paz regresara a su vida, al menos por un tiempo antes del próximo capricho de Mark Beaks.

—El señor Beaks está en el probador número uno, si gusta puede esperarle en el área designada frente al mismo —le indicó el empleado del hotel amablemente.

—Le agradezco —dijo Graves, resignándose a sabiendas que este asunto iba a tomar un largo tiempo.

Minutos antes en la habitación del hotel Beaks había entrado en una negación realmente absurda cuando no encontró su bañador entre sus pertenencias, dejando tirado todo lo que había empacado de manera aleatoria en el lugar. Graves no entendía como algo como una simple prenda para vacacionar podía causar tal reacción en su jefe, actuaba incluso peor que aquella vez que se quedó sin celulares de respaldo durante la última visita que hizo a su isla privada.

Diez minutos se convirtieron en quince, luego en veinte y así eventualmente hasta que Falcon comenzó a desesperarse. Seguramente Beaks se estaba tomado selfies con cuanto bañador le gustara para compartirlas con sus miles de seguidores. El halcón realmente no le quedaba claro cómo es que al joven billonario disfrutaba de la atención de completos desconocidos en las redes sociales, no obstante, si de algo estaba seguro es que él odiaba que lo hicieran esperar debido a superficialidad ajena.

—Disculpe —habló Graves al empleado que anteriormente lo había recibido.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el muchacho sonriendo.

—¿Cuántas prendas se está probando el Señor Beaks? —cuestionó Graves sin dejar de mirar en dirección al probador donde se encontraba su jefe.

—Verá, el señor Beaks pidió probarse todos los bañadores que hubieran de su talla —respondió el empleado con nerviosismo al notar que en el rostro del hombre comenzaban a manifestarse signos de ira.

—¿Y cuánto es eso? —inquirió Graves nuevamente comenzando tronarse los dedos.

—Esos serían catorce modelos… —empezó el empleado sin dejar de sonreír como si eso pudiera aminorar la tormenta que se venía encima.

—Bueno, eso no es tanto en realidad —expresó Falcón relajándose solo lo suficiente, aunque que aquello no duraría mucho, pues observó como el empleado levantó el dedo índice con el poco de coraje que le quedaba—. Por lo que veo tiene algo más que agregar.

—Sí señor, le decía son catorce modelos, sin embargo, el señor Beaks también pidió las respectivas opciones de color de cada bañador solicitado —habló el sujeto al punto de desfallecer.

—¿Y eso es? —inquirió el halcón, esperando una respuesta que solo terminaría por hacerlo perder la compostura, pero que en este punto debía escuchar.

El pobre sujeto trago saliva antes de finalmente tener el valor de dar el resultado final.

—Setenta prendas, señor —soltó el muchacho finalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Setenta?! —exclamó Graves, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Sí, es correcto señor, ¿algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle? —expresó el empleado, totalmente pálido, de forma automática la frase que ya tenía memorizada como parte de su labor diaria en el hotel.

—No, yo me encargo desde ahora —respondió Graves apretando el pico con claro disgusto.

—¡Tomaré mi descanso ahora! —dijo el muchacho, desmayándose justo después de terminar la frase.

Ignorando al hombre en el suelo, Graves se dirigió hacia a puerta de madera del vestidor. ¿Qué se creía ese pequeño loro desconsiderado? Primero lo persigue incesantemente para persuadirlo de convivir con él y cuando logra su objetivo se desaparece. ¡Qué falta de consideración y respeto por el tiempo de los demás!

—¿Qué tanto hace ahí adentro? —cuestionó el saboteador corporativo profesional y conteniendo el impulso de derribar la puerta agregó—: ¡Solo elige algo por todos los cielos!

—Es que no encuentro algo que me ayude —respondió Mark a manera de excusa por su tardanza.

¿Algo que le ayude? A Graves le pareció algo raro el comentario, pero la molestia que sentía no le permitió reflexionar el significado intrínseco de las palabras de Beaks.

—¡Señor Beaks llevo casi una hora aquí afuera! —exclamó el halcón, intentando mantener la mesura en el volumen de su voz.

—Lo sé Gravesy, te oí llegar —habló el más joven con el tono relajado que tanto desagradaba a su acompañante.

—¡Y tiene el descaro de admitirlo! —expresó Falcón, apretando los puños con fuerza antes de continuar—. Mire le perdoné el hecho de que convenientemente nos dieran una habitación matrimonial para compartir.

—Te dije que eso fue un error en la recepción del hotel —le contestó Mark rítmicamente casi como si cantara su respuesta.

—¿Y por qué no armó un escándalo por eso? Creí que las cosas siempre se hacían a su manera —dijo Graves, quien tenía un buen punto.

—Sí, pero no estamos en Waddle. Aquí si tengo que guardar las apariencias —explicó Beaks, en un intento de convencer al hombre que lo esperaba impacientemente detrás de la puerta.

—¡Haré como que creo que eso verdad, señor puedo hackear lo que yo quiera! —dijo el de mayor edad y olvidándose de las formalidades añadió — ¡Mira Beaks, estoy cansado, solo ponte lo que sea y…

—¿¡Lo que sea!? ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerirme eso? —inquirió Beaks irritado por aquella recomendación.

—¿Vas a salir o no?

—¡No!

Esto era lo último que el saboteador estaba dispuesto a soportar y tenía que dejarlo en claro.

—Si no abres subiré a la habitación con cama matrimonial, que según tú, nos dieron por un error de recepción, tomaré mis cosas y me iré a casa. Si cruzo la puerta principal del hotel no vas a volver a verme por aquí, y olvídate pedirme que te acompañe a cualquier lugar fuera del horario de trabajo, ¿entendiste?

No hubo respuesta. Ya tenía suficiente de las frivolidades de Beaks en el trabajo como también tener que soportarlo en otro ambiente. Si su jefe prefería pasarse horas frente a un espejo con la cámara del celular en la mano, en lugar que pasar tiempo con gente real, allá él, no le pagaba extra por soportar sus tonterías.

—¡Bien, me iré! —expresó el musculoso saboteador de manera tajante, alejándose a paso firme del lugar.

Mark alcanzó a abrir la puerta solamente para ver como la espalda de Falcon desaparecía de su campo de visión y débilmente susurró:

—Gravesy, no te vayas.

* * *

No fue muy difícil empacar, al contrario de Beaks, Falcon solo había traído lo dispensable para una estancia de tres días. Sí, así es, el miembro más joven del club de billonarios lo había convencido de pasar todo ese tiempo con él y para colmo estuvo a punto de compartir la misma cama por dos noches enteras, donde su jefe tomaría cualquier descuido para aprovecharse de la situación.

—¡Espera Graves! —exclamó el más joven, entrando a toda prisa a la habitación.

El mencionado lo miró de reojo. El joven fundador de Waddle estaba agitado y con la camisa mal abotonada sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa de compras su mano derecha.

—¿Qué demonios le paso? —pregunto Graves, mirando de reojo a su jefe.

—Escaleras…

En el condenado elevador había subido un niño sin supervisión que presionó todos los botones y antes de tener que pasar una media hora visitando todos los pisos, Beaks se bajó cuando tuvo oportunidad para subir con la fuerza de sus piernas lo que le restaba de camino. Después de todo Falcon valía el esfuerzo.

—¿Viene a despedirse señor Beaks? —preguntó el halcón, todavía sin dirigirle la mirada—. ¿O a disculparse acaso?

Mark en verdad no quería que Falcon se fuera, pero no estaba seguro si podía compartir con él unos de los pasajes más dolorosos de su vida.

—No, yo… ¡No puedo! —expresó el otro con dificultad.

—Sí, me quedó claro —habló Graves, frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo dame un par de minutos ¿sí? —dijo el loro gris, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Te di una hora de mi vida fuera de ese maldito probador —expresó Falcon, cerrando de golpe la maleta con sus pertenencias.

—No fue una hora, fueron cincuenta y siete minutos —aclaró su jefe con desvergüenza como si el hecho restarle tres minutos a la larga espera de Graves hiciera alguna diferencia.

—¡Adiós señor Beaks! —exclamó el otro, dirigiéndose al marco de la puerta con decisión.

La situación se había escapado de sus manos, si el loro gris no hacía algo Graves se iría y jamás volvería a tener otra oportunidad como la de hoy. Tenía que hacer algo aunque eso significara retomar el dolor que había reprimido por años y abrazándose a sí mismo para obtener el suficiente valor finalmente gritó:

—¡No puedo dejar que burlen de mí!

—¿Qué? —inquirió Falcon confundido.

—Solo dame un par minutos —dijo el loro gris y tras un suspiró profundo continuo—: Después de eso, puedes irte si así lo quieres.

Al ver los ojos vidriosos del más joven, Falcon sintió una punzada en el pecho como si el dolor que carcomía a Mark por un instante se hubiera transferido a su propia psique. Y por alguna razón desconocida deseo que aquel sentimiento jamás se repitiera. Esto definitivamente no era una frivolidad y mucho menos un engaño.

—¿Esta bien? —preguntó Graves consternado.

—Lo estaré cuando me dejes mostrarte— respondió el más bajo, intentando mantener el control de sus emociones.

El halcón asintió y su acompañante entró al cuarto de baño con la pequeña bolsa de compras que hasta ese momento no había tenido la mayor relevancia. Graves comenzó a desesperarse, por razones por completo diferentes a las de hacia una hora: estaba preocupado por Mark. Para su consuelo tal como el loro gris le prometió la espera en esta ocasión fue efímera.

—Ya puedes pasar —dijo Mark, algo nervioso.

Falcon se sorprendió realmente al ver que Beaks continuaba abrazándose a su mismo, aunque ahora sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Se veía intranquilo, jamás le había visto tan vulnerable. Estaba solo un short de natación con una abertura que dejaba al descubierto las plumas rojas e inmaculadas de su cola y apenas Graves notó esto sintió como si el salvajismo de sus antepasados se apoderara su sensatez.

—¡Dímelo sin rodeos Graves, sé que soy… —comenzó el loro gris, esperando una terrible crítica.

—Lo más hermoso que he visto —agregó Graves hechizado por lo atractiva y sugerente que le resultaba la retaguardia de Mark.

—Pero las plumas de mi cola… —comenzó el loro aún inseguro, no está acostumbrado a comentarios positivos sobre la parte que normalmente ocultaba de los demás.

—Son tan exóticas y sensuales, créeme cuando te digo que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hacerte mío en el piso del baño.

Falcon halló la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para correr al lavado para mojarse la cara. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo dejó que sus pensamientos se convirtieran en palabras? Salió con rapidez del cuarto de baño y se paró junto a la cama analizando si debía salir con sus cosas del hotel en ese mismo instante o esperar a que Beaks le diera un puñetazo en la cara.

—Gravesy…

El más alto se volteó lentamente solo para encontrar a Mark con los ojos comenzando a inundarse.

—¿Señor Beaks?—dijo Graves, sin esperar si quiera que Beaks se lanzaría hacia su varonil pecho.

Estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas y fue así que Falcon entendió que la aflicción de Mark no tenía que ver con lo que acababa de ocurrir, esto era algo más profundo, algo que había logrado acribillar su alma hasta el punto de ser esclavo de un mal recuerdo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor su delgado cuerpo, con la esperanza calmarle un poco, pero de nada sirvió, Beaks seguía temblando y las lágrimas no parecían ceder. Falcon lo acercó más a la calidez de su cuerpo y acostándolo en la cama con él, comenzó a acicalar gentilmente las plumas de su cabeza.

Era un roce tan tierno y delicado que al poco tiempo Mark comenzó a relajarse, era casi como un sueño dulce del que el joven entre sus brazos no quería despertar, pero debía hacerlo para no preocupar a Graves. Tenía miedo de quebrarse de nuevo frente al mayor si intentaba hablar sobre un tema que obviamente le afligía, así que optó por la manera que más le daba seguridad.

Tomó uno de los celulares de respaldo que tenía en el primer cajón del buro de caoba y escribió un mensaje con una velocidad sorprendente. El bolsillo del pantalón de Graves vibró al instante.

—¿Acaso usted? —preguntó el más alto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

 _Mark Beaks_10:35_

 _Cuando era pequeño los otros niños se burlaban porque las plumas de mi cola eran de un color diferente al resto de mi cuerpo, así que decidí ocultarla._

—Entiendo. ¿Entonces por eso que enloqueció cuando se dio cuenta que olvidó empacar su bañador?

 _Mark Beaks_10:36_

 _¡Ya te dije que no lo olvide, alguien se lo robo!_

—¿Por qué alguien querría robarse su bañador? —preguntó Graves con ironía.

 _Mark Beaks_10:36_

 _¡Oye tengo muchas fanáticas! En este momento alguien estará subastando mis shorts en línea._

—Lo que diga, señor Beaks.

 _Mark Beaks_10:36_

 _¿Podrías solo llamarme Mark? Quiero que dejes de ser tan formal conmigo, quiero decir todo el tiempo y no solo cuando estés enojado como hace un momento._

—Lo intentaré, Beaks —habló Falcon con sinceridad.

 _Mark Beaks_10:37_

 _Bueno es un comienzo._

—Y no tendrás más que eso —aseguró Graves, aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que eso podría cambiar algún día.

 _Mark Beaks_10:37_

 _Está bien. Volviendo al tema nunca le había contado a nadie sobre esto. Y realmente me aterraba salir con un bañador como el traigo puesto si eso significaba estar expuesto a la vista de todos. ¡No podría soportar que se burlaran de mí, no de nuevo!_

—Eso no te volverá a pasar —declaró Falcon con determinación.

 _Mark Beaks_10:38_

 _¿Por qué estás tan seguro?_

El rostro del descendiente de predadores se endureció y de forma siniestra sentenció:

—Porque si alguien se atreve a mirarte despectivamente lo usaré como saco de boxeo hasta que cada uno de los huesos de su patético cuerpo esté fracturado, no importa cuánto implore por piedad, no le daré tregua y cuando este hecho polvo pensando que nada en el mundo podría rebasar su suplicio, le meteré una vara metálica por el...

—¡Eso es tan romántico Gravesy! —interrumpió Mark, comprimiéndose más contra el pecho escultural del saboteador.

—Debes ser la única persona en el mundo que piensa que algo tan horrible es romántico —dijo Graves, regalándole una sonrisa cálida a la delgada ave entre sus brazos, alegrándose de oír su irritante y tierna voz nuevamente.

—¿Gravesy puedo pedirte algo más? —preguntó Mark para recibir un ligero movimiento de cabeza del mencionado como señal de aprobación.— ¿Me acompañarías a la playa mañana? Será más fácil si estás conmigo. Te prometo no usar el celular durante todo el tiempo que estemos fuera.

—Claro —afirmó el halcón con brevedad.

—Gracias Gravesy —dijo Mark, sintiéndose más protegido que nunca.

—Y para que lo sepas Beaks te hubiera acompañado incluso si llevabas tu celular —reveló Graves sonriendo.

—¡¿Entonces puedo retractarme?! —inquirió el más joven emocionado.

—¡No! Lo dicho, dicho esta —contestó Graves, frente a un Mark Beaks que hacía un puchero y agregó—: Entonces ya que hoy no iremos a la playa, podemos quedarnos en nuestra habitación viendo películas y pidiendo comida todo el día.

—¿Dijiste nuestra habitación? —preguntó el loro gris con los ojos totalmente iluminados.

—Sí eso fue lo que dije —dijo el halcón y añadió—: A menos que pienses conseguirme otra cuando quede alguna vacante.

—No sueñes con eso Gravesy —contestó Mark acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de Graves. Sabía que habían dado un paso más en su relación y eso realmente lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Departamento de mantenimiento del hotel se encontraban cierto par de científicos, trabajando arduamente.

—Tuvimos suerte de que nos dejaran hospedarnos en el hotel a cambio de algo de trabajo de mantenimiento, ¿no es así Dr. Gearloose?

—¡Por supuesto que no, esto es humillante! ¡Todo es culpa de esos buitres tacaños y su recorte de gastos! —exclamó Gyro, sin ocultar su molestia, realmente detestaba a esas aves viejas y tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio añadió—: ¿Dónde se metió Little Bulb? Se supone que nos debería estar ayudando aquí, para eso lo creé.

Justo en ese momento el pequeño robot ayudante salto de uno de los conductos de la ventilación.

—¡Mire Dr. Gearloose ahí está! — exclamó Crackshell-Cabrera, quien no pudo notar la manera en su jefe directo rodó los ojos con fastidio en lugar de responderle.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¡Te estuve buscando por horas!― expresó el jefe de inventores irritado a su pequeño robot ayudante. ―¡Qué poco higiénico Little Bulb! ¿Por qué me traes el bañador de alguien?

—Espere un momento Dr. ¿Es mi imaginación o esos shorts tienen el logo de Waddle? —inquirió Fenton, entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor la prenda que la creación de su jefe tenía entre sus pequeñas sus manos metálicas.

—No esas tonto, como va ser el logo de Waddle —dijo Gyro, mientras observaba a su robot ayudante estirar la prenda—. ¡Qué rayos! ¡Sí es el logo de Waddle!

* * *

La historia de cómo este escrito comenzó nadando como un Drabble, le salieron piernas para convertirse en Viñeta, y tras tres días evolucionó en One-shot y tal vez algún día mute en un Fanfic es larga, así que no los aburriré con eso. Sólo diré ésta es la fusión de los tres primeros días de la GravesBeaks Week (un evento de Tumblr), por lo que tiene un poco de todo, pero no lo suficiente.

Agradezco a S ** _croogeislife_** , quien es la increíble persona agrego el Headcanon sobre las plumas de la cola de Mark Beaks. Sí en Tumblr están ansiasos con que en serie Beaks muestre las plumas coloradas de su cola, porque oficialmente es un loro gris de cola roja también conocido como yaco.


End file.
